1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a device for reducing fatty deposits in various parts of a human body by the extraction of heat, and more generally to a method of weight reduction.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in medicine that corpulence, overweight, and obesity are in an overwhelming number of cases not due to pathological causes, but rather to a positive energy balance. The efficiency of chemical processes in the bodies of obese persons such as the sodium/potassium pump is high whereby such persons produce and emit less heat and hence consume less energy than other persons. It is also well known in medicine that a human body produces heat by two routes, namely, (1) the reduced efficiency of certain chemical processes thereby producing more waste heat, and (2) muscular twitching, the energy-supplying chemical reactions required therefor also producing heat.
Common methods of human weight reduction include long-term diets to reduce the intake of food causing the deposition of fat in the human body and increased physical effort for the body to consume more energy. It is usual for such methods only to achieve a temporary reduction in weight, and not a permanent reduction because the efficiency of metabolic processes has not been changed.